


As cold as fear

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Frottage, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Christopher just wants to get warm
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Christopher Hargreeves
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	As cold as fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look, I'm so sorry for writing this but I had to

It was dark, dark and cold and short of wet, at least the floor was wet, like a prison cell, and it is like a cell, it's not surprise to anyone that Reginald has cages in the basement, he shivered, the room getting cold suddenly.  
Everything shaked, like an earthquake but a bit less intense, Five gasped, it was one of them —could he even call he ike that?— one of the sparrows, Number 7, Christopher.

At the first glance you don't feel intimidated he's just a cube after all but then, then you feel it, the paralysing fear, so strong that he couldn't even move, just drop to his knees and expect the worst out of that this.

«Dad has talked about you for years, says you're the best of us» and that has him confused, the best of them? He isn't even Reginald's son now, he tried to make his vocal cords say anything, to get himself out of that trance.  
"it's like a rumor Five, c'mon you can do it"

But he couldn't. His breath left him every —step? He doesn't even has feet— moment christopher got closer. And then a freezing cold cube was between his thighs.  
«I'm cold, warm me up» and... Ok? He wasn't expecting this but he could work with it "I can't, my hands are tied"

«With your thighs not your hands» Five was about to say no, to make a hurtful comment when the fear came again —oh how he hates that power so much— he keep still trying to ignore how Christopher would rub against his crotch from time to time.


End file.
